The multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies to increase the density of semiconductor devices, in which a silicon body in a fin shape is formed on a substrate, with a gate then being formed on a surface of the silicon body.
The multigate transistor facilitates scaling, as it uses a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability can be enhanced without requiring increased gate length of the multigate transistor. Furthermore, the multigate transistor makes it possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE), which is the phenomenon that results in the electric potential of the channel region being influenced by the drain voltage.